Ordeals
are sacred and nearly impassable tests, run by the four priests serving under Enel. To enter the Ordeal, people must go to the Entrance of Ordeals. Whoever enters the Ordeal must fight a priest assigned to that territory. The chances of survival in the Ordeal are very slim, but both the Straw Hat Pirates and the Shandia tribe managed to overcome the odds. Ordeal of Balls is managed by the priest Satori of the wandering forest. The survival rate of this trial is 10%. In the English version of Pirates Carnival and FUNimation's edited-for-TV dub, it's called the I.Q. Orb Test, but in the FUNimation's uncut DVDs, it's called the Ordeal of Spheres. It first appeared in Chapter 246 and Episode 160. This trial has many cloud spheres called "Surprise Balls", which hold random tricks such as snakes and explosions, though they sometimes hold harmless things such as flowers. Navigating a boat on the Milky Road that winds through the forest is the only way out, and Satori's task is to separate the victims from their boat and prevent them from boarding it again before it leaves the forest. This trial was the first choice of Luffy when he, Usopp, and Sanji went into the Upper Yard, searching for the others who were kidnapped, and though Satori's Mantra abilities and experience with Sky Warfare flustered them, they ultimately succeeded in conquering him. Ordeal of Iron is run by Ohm. The survival rate was 0%; the only one known to have conquered it is Roronoa Zoro. In the English version of Pirates Carnival and FUNimation's edited-for-TV dub, it's called the I.Q. Iron Test, but in the FUNimation's uncut DVDs, it keeps its original name. It first appeared in Chapter 251 and Episode 164. This ordeal has a , a dome of iron cloud strands with thorns sticking out, creating a cage, stopping their victims from escaping. Zoro originally commented on how it was unnecessary, since he did not have any intentions to run away. It later showed that it was all barbed wire, making it lethal to get stuck in it. Ohm uses his sword made of Iron Cloud, as the primary way to kill his victims. In addition, he rigs his territory with Milky Dials full of iron cloud linked to pressure plates on the ground. If his victim accidentally steps on one of these plates, the dials shoot the iron cloud out in the form of barbed wire, shredding them. Tony Tony Chopper and Zoro were the only ones to take on this Ordeal, and though the former lost easily, the latter managed to overpower Ohm's Eisen Dial-powered sword and defeat him. Ordeal of String The is performed by Shura. The survival rate is 3%. In the English version of Pirates Carnival and FUNimation's edited-for-TV dub, it's called the I.Q. String Test, but in the FUNimation's uncut DVDs, it keeps its original name. It first appeared in Chapter 256 and Episode 164. Shura places long strands of String Cloud, an almost invisible, but very strong material, throughout a large area of forest. Travelers through the area are slowly entangled in the Cloud, and do not notice it until they can no longer move. Shura is then free to finish his victims off using his heat lance and Fuza's fire breath. The Shandians became ensnared in this Ordeal at the start of Enel's survival game, but Wiper managed to avoid the clutches of the String clouds, and easily defeated Shura with his Reject Dial. This is the only ordeal that was not passed by one of the Straw Hats. Ordeal of Swamp The is lead by Gedatsu, and its survival rate is 50%. In the English version of Pirates Carnival and FUNimation's edited-for-TV dub, it's called the I.Q. Swamp Test, but in the FUNimation's uncut DVDs, it keeps its original name. It first appeared in Chapter 251 and Episode 164, and is fully seen in Chapter 262. The area is filled with sinking clouds, making it difficult to navigate around. To make matters worse, Gedatsu creates purple clouds and tries to toss them on his victims' heads. The cloud can cause whoever is in it to drown, since no air exists inside of it. It is hard to remove the cloud as it is not solid, and with every move one sinks into the clouds even more. He also uses Jet Dials to give a boost to his punches and Milky Dials on his shoes allow him to fly, as well as making him close to immune to sinking (unless he falls in headfirst). The only Straw Hat to come here was Chopper, who ultimately defeated Gedatsu by turning his Milky Dials against him and taking advantage of the priest's incompetence. References Site Navigation fr:Ordalies it:Prove es:Pruebas ca:Judici Category:Terms Category:Articles Without an Infobox